


Summer Treats

by Marmarhargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Gen, I just love their rELATIONSHIP TOGETHER OK, No Incest, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, nb klaus, no beta we die like men, none of dat, not specified just implied ya kno, other siblings mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmarhargreeves/pseuds/Marmarhargreeves
Summary: Klaus and Diego go to get a nice treat out together. Some delinquents attempt to ruin their sibling bonding. Doesn’t work





	Summer Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!! Um more Diego stutter centric fic!! I recently watched the what would you do ep abt someone who works at an ice cream place w/ a stutter and got inspired !!! No beta per usual :) I hope you enjoy :D

Klaus was...bored. He woke up at 8 AM for some god forsaken reason. He ate a banana, chatted it up with Grace, did laundry, took a shower, did his makeup, repainted his nails, and even knit a scarf. Now it was 11 AM and he felt like he’s done everything and nothing at once. That’s something about this whole sobriety thing he’s noticed. He knows where all of his time is spent all of the time. How do people keep busy? How do they not rot to death? It’s summer! So shouldn’t he be out swimming, eating ice cream, going to the beach, and all the other fun summer cliches?

Vanya was teaching at a string workshop summer camp so she’s been gone since the start of the month. Luther, Allison, and Five flew out to California to visit Claire. Diego, Ben, and Klaus went with her last time so it was Fives turn. He had a soft spot for that kid what could he say. 

So that just left Ben, Diego, and Klaus in their big ‘ol empty house. Diego for the most part was enjoying the peace and quiet - minus Klaus’ impromptu solo concerts he’d perform. AKA blast Violet Chachki’s album at full blast and singing his heart out. 

Klaus plopped himself on the couch, staring up at the taxidermy head. The thing used to scare him as a kid before he realized he had a lot more things to be scared of. He shook his head, no longer dwelling on that thought. 

“DIEGOOOOO!” Klaus yelled from his laying position, cupping his hand around his mouth for the extra amplified effect. 

He waited for 20 seconds. Absolute silence. Maybe he wasn’t loud enough the first time. 

“DIIIIIEEEEEGGGOOOOOOOOOO!!” He held the O for about 15 seconds before his lungs gave out causing him to heave as soon as he finished. His dear brother wasn’t going to make him get up was he?

“I said: DIIIIEE-“

“KLAUS SHUT THE FUCK UP, WHAT?” He heard the boom of his brothers voice and the quick pace of his booted footsteps from the top of the stairs. 

Diego huffed as he walked over to his brother, stopping right in front of the couch. 

“What do you want?” Diego’s face was scrunched, his hand on his hip. He always had that face when he was annoyed, more specifically at Klaus. 

“Is it so much that I wanted to ask my favorite brother to go out with me?” Klaus placed a hand on his chest in offense. 

“Why didn’t you yell for Ben then?” Diego snarked back, rolling his eyes at his siblings theatrics even though he’s well used to it by now. 

“Baby Ben is cooped up in his room at the moment. He specifically asked to be left alone this morning! Apparently he’s binging some asian cleaning lady show? Not sure what it is but he is completely enthralled with the show!” Klaus explained doing a little jazz hands when he said ‘enthralled’. 

Diego tilted his head slightly at the explanation but his face quickly softened. Yeah, that seems like Ben alright. 

“F-fine. But you didn’t answer my question. Klaus, what do you want?” Diego asked again knowing this dance all too well. 

“Let’s go get ice cream! Ben is lactose and hates the soy shit anyway so he wouldn’t wanna come. Pleaseeeee~” Klaus put his hands together like he’s praying, giving his best puppy dog eyes at Diego. 

Diego had been carving all morning. Since their life had calmed down a bit, Grace suggested he pick up wood carving since he’s so handy with knives. At first he dismissed the idea but Ben sent him a bunch of links to tutorials and impressive pieces he saw online. Needless to say it peaked his interest. He’s been keeping his summer project a secret from the family, insisting no one can enter the room on the top floor until he’s finished. Surprisingly enough everyone has respected his wishes so far. 

Diego pursed his lips, thinking over the request. He’s a bit sweaty from working all morning so he could use a refresher. 

“Yeah, okay. Sure. You ready to go now?” Diego asked, looking over his siblings outfit. Today was a high waisted, moss green cotton skirt with a black and white striped top that looked like it belonged to Vanya. He had his usual converse on and his lovers dog tags to complete the look. 

Klaus clapped his hands and grinned up at the man.  
“Yes! Yes, let’s go!”  
He sprung up and ran towards the door before Diego could even respond. Diego rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly to himself. 

The drive took about two minutes. This was their favorite spot to go to as kids during the summer. Donuts were good and all but nothing beat a nice, cold ice cream cone during those 100+ degree days. 

The two walked in to the familiar shop. The inside was a white and pastel pink design. Pictures of ice cream on the walls and pastel pink stools and tables surrounded the room. It was an aesthetic Klaus always appreciated. Soft ukulele music was playing in the background as they heard a cheery “welcome” from the girl working at the counter.

Klaus skipper over to the counter and eyed the selections in front of him. He was always a sorbet in the summer kinda person, but he was feeling mint chocolate today. 

“Hiya! Could I get a cone with mint chocolate chip please?” Klaus asked the lady, pointing at the carton. 

“Absolutely!” She went over and scooped the ice cream into the cone. She even gave him an extra scoop for his “extra amazing outfit”. He was in love. 

“You are an angel, thank you dear!” He exclaimed as he grabbed the cone. 

“And what could I get ya?” The angel lady looked next to Klaus and smiled at the more quieter one of the two. 

Diego tapped his chin, humming as he eyed the dozen or so cartons in front of him. He was always a rocky road man himself. Always the most ice cream. 

“Can I get the r-r-roc,” Diego swallowed, allowing himself the time he needed to get what he had to say out, “r-ocky-rocky road, please?” 

“Absolutely!” The lady looked unphased, smiling just as brightly at Diego as she had before. She scooped him two scoops as well.

He could feel his cheeks start to flush but he didn’t want to draw anymore attention to himself. That is until he heard giggling from behind him. 

“R-r-rrrrockkky r-r-road!” A blonde kid, probably around 18, bust up laughing. Him and his little group of delinquents. 

“S-s-ssspit I-i-it out m-m-man!” Another kid, also blonde, chirped from next to him. He slapped his knee loudly, causing the rest of the group to laugh even more. 

Klaus clenched his fist, glaring at the group. He could smell the weed on them as soon as he walked in. They were too stupid or just too inconsiderate to learn how to cover that shit up. Not that he necessarily had a place to judge but he did when they were being rude to his family. 

“Hey fuckheads! Maybe if you spent a little less time blazing your brains out you’d learn how to actually be funny.” Klaus voiced as he kept a hand on his brothers shoulder. 

“Oh thank you, little miss fairy fag! I’ll try that next time!” One of the kids exclaimed, causing an uproar of giggles and high fives. 

Now it was Diego’s turn. He started to walk over to the group before the hand on his shoulder tightened. He looked into his brothers eyes, the green ones staring back at him. He shook his head. 

“Diego no, we’re not doing shit like that anymore. Remember?” Klaus inquired softly, giving his shoulder a light squeeze. 

Diego’s lips turned up slightly and he shook his head. Klaus was right. They were beyond that now. 

“Let’s just pay and enjoy or frozen treats!” He clapped Diego’s shoulder and sauntered over to the register. Diego wasn’t far behind him and he handed the lady a $10 bill before Klaus swiped his hand. 

“Nuh uh. On me today.” Klaus insisted, handing the lady his own money. He had been working as a part time medium for some disposable money. Even though none of the siblings would every have to work again since their dad died, it still made him feel like he was a productive member of society. Plus he got to help people. Which he learned he enjoyed doing - a lot. 

“Th-thanks.” Diego smiled at his lanky sibling who just waved his hand at him. 

The two walked out of the store and decided to take a walk around the park with their dessert. They were in relative but comfortable silence before Diego spoke up. 

“You didn’t have t-to do that, you know.” 

Klaus looked over at his brother mid lick,  
“Yes I did. No one is gonna try to make my brother feel bad for something he has nothing to feel bad about.” He said simply as if it was the most logical thing in the world. 

Klaus had always been the sibling that never belittled him for his speech impediment. He would sit with Diego in front of the mirror and help him when his words wouldn’t come out properly. He never pried, never said he wasn’t trying hard enough. He was just simply there for him. When they were kids and Diegos stutter was at its worst, Luther would get frustrated. He would always try to finish Diego’s sentences for him, or tell him to spit it out. Allison and Vanya were more patient but it was clear they were uncomfortable which in turn made Diego uncomfortable. Five, well, Five let him take his time. He wasn’t encouraging but he wasn’t discouraging. But they didn’t talk much. 

Diego gave Klaus a side hug and ruffled his curly hair which caused them both to giggle. 

“Thanks man, I-I mean it.”

“Hush up ya big softie!” That means ‘shush I love you’ in Klaus which earned a signature dagger glare with a hint of a grin from Diego. Which Klaus of course dismissed. 

That glare means “I love you, idiot” in Hargreeves language. Something they were both fluent in.


End file.
